


Close

by bilarzo (tylerhoechlions)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Also includes, Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Cum Eating, Fanart, Felching, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, but in a good way, lots of emotions, mako has a praise kink, no beta we die like men, possibly, service top mako, uhhh im running out of thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoechlions/pseuds/bilarzo
Summary: Wu’s eyebrows were still pulled together tight, so Mako moved his thumb higher to stroke over Wu’s brow bone, trying to ease the tension. Wu turned his head to press a kiss to the base of Mako’s palm.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> I!!! am awful at writing! but i really felt an emotional pull here and wanted to write it. Also something i havent seen in this fandom! Fanart (VERY NSFW) at the end!

  
  


The first time they had sex and Mako cried, Wu thought he had done something wrong. 

“Oh, Spirits, no,” Wu whispered, wiping at Mako’s cheeks. “What did I do?”

Mako let out a wet laugh. “No, no,” he started, then took in a quivering breath. “It’s just— a lot.”

Wu still didn’t understand what Mako meant. “Too fast?” he asked. 

Again, Mako shook his head. They had stopped the gyration of their hips and Mako was perched over and between Wu’s legs. He ran a hand up Wu’s throat and tenderly stroked his cheek with his thumb. “I’m just. Really happy right now,” he said.

Wu’s eyebrows were still pulled together tight, so Mako moved his thumb higher to stroke over Wu’s brow bone, trying to ease the tension. Wu turned his head to press a kiss to the base of Mako’s palm. 

“I’m really happy, too,” Wu said, bringing a hand up to cover Mako’s. “I’m just confused?” He phrased the statement as a question. 

Mako’s smile was soft as he leaned in to kiss Wu’s swollen lips. “I’ve never felt this way with another person. Never felt so full of love.”

Wu’s features softened, his heart fluttering in his chest. “Oh, Mako,” he breathed. “Oh, I love you too.”

A fresh round of tears rolled down Mako’s cheeks and he hid his face in Wu’s throat. Cradling his boyfriend like a precious treasure (which, Mako would argue, he certainly was), Mako began to shift their hips together again, trying to regain their rhythm. 

“Will you...tell me I’m good?” Mako asked timidly.

Wu bit his lip and stroked his hands from Mako’s shoulders down to grip his ass, encouraging Mako to go a little harder, a little deeper. “Just like that,” he said. “You’re being very good to me.”

Mako keened and doubled his efforts, squeezing his arms tighter and snapping his hips in short, hard jabs. “Yeah?”

Wu nodded, bringing one hand back from Mako’s ass to card his fingers through the hair at his nape. “So good. I love this. You’re tending to me so very well,” he panted, the air getting knocked out of his words with every thrust. “You’re gonna make me come.” 

Mako lifted one of Wu’s legs up by the thigh, trying to get a better angle. He scrambled to kiss Wu and knocked their teeth together in his haste. Wu didn’t make any indication if it hurt or not, he just continued to pet at Mako and pull him in deeper by the grip on his ass. 

Mako’s mouth tasted salty as his tears dripped onto Wu’s face. Wu moaned into the kiss and tensed up, squeezing every muscle in his body as tight as he could as he came. 

“Ohhhh Mako,” the words were drawn out long and low. He was shaking from the intensity of it, peppering kisses to every inch of Mako’s face that he could. “You should come now, you deserve it.” 

Mako trembled and let out a sob as he let himself go. Orgasm washed over him like he had been pushed into a hot spring. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay. Thank you,” Wu said, kissing Mako’s temple and dragging his manicured nails down Mako’s back with purpose. “I love you.”

Mako nodded and pulled his head up to stare into Wu’s eyes. He kissed Wu’s nose and let out a little laugh, one last tear rolling down his cheek. “Thank you for that,” Mako said. He carefully pulled out and sat back on his knees to examine his handiwork. 

Wu grinned and spread his legs a little wider. “Now look at the mess you’ve made,” he said. “Wanna know what would make you an even better boyfriend?” He asked in a sing-song tone.

“Hmm?” Mako responded absentmindedly, running just hands from Wu’s ankles, up to his knees and back down again. 

Wu caught one of Mako’s hands in his own. “You should clean me up,” he said, wiggling his hips from side to side. “Y’know. With your mouth.” 

Mako snapped his gaze up to meet Wu’s eyes. They were both now blazingly red in the face. Mako could tell that literal steam had started to materialize around his head, he was blushing so hard. “Yeah,” he said. “Okay.”

Wu had only been half serious, but Mako shuffled farther down the bed, leaning down and pressing sucking kisses to Wu’s torso as he migrated lower and lower. Mako got to the small puddle on Wu’s stomach and made eye contact while he extended his tongue and very slowly licked at it. His face, ears, and chest burned with both excitement and embarrassment, his own cock twitching again between his legs. 

“Good,” Wu said warmly. He was still half hard himself. 

Wu cradled Mako’s jaw in his hands as Mako finished lapping at his stomach and continued his journey south. Mako put his hands on the undersides of Wu’s thighs and pushed them up and out. He kissed at Wu’s sac and lightly nipped at the crease of his thigh. They were both edging back towards panting. 

Mako pressed another kiss to Wu’s perineum and darted his tongue out. “Is this okay?” He asked.

Wu carded his fingers through Mako’s hair and nodded. “Oh, it is very much okay. Please, do continue,” he said. 

Mako hummed an affirmative and pressed a thumb to Wu’s swollen hole before licking over it. Wu sharply inhaled and pressed at the back of Mako’s head. Mako swiped his tongue back and forth, not entirely sure what he was doing, but gaining satisfaction from Wu’s encouragement. 

He used the broad flat of his tongue to cover Wu’s hole, laving over it and tasting himself. Pointing his tongue into a tip, he dipped inside and fucked in and out a few times, sucking a little as he drew out. 

“What a good boyfriend, you are,” Wu said, voice quivering. He reached his own hand down and started stroking himself off in time with Mako’s mouth. 

Mako moaned and it sent vibrations through Wu’s pelvis. Once he was satisfied with his work, Mako pulled back and resumed his position, sitting on his knees between Wu’s spread thighs. He wiped the extra spit off his mouth with his forearm. 

“Did I do a good job?” Mako asked. He was hard and jutting out between his legs. 

“So good,” Wu whispered. “C’mere.” He pulled Mako back on top of him and into a searing kiss. 

Wu wrapped a hand around both of them and stroked hard and fast, chasing a second orgasm. Mako came first, shuddering out a few measly drops onto Wu’s cock. Wu used his free hand to pull Mako into a deeper, biting kiss. He rubbed their tongues together and came for a second time that night with a guttural moan. 

The tension left both of their bodies, rendering them into a puddle of limbs and sweat. Mako weakly cupped at Wu’s cheek once more. He tenderly kissed Wu. 

“Can I be the little spoon tonight?” Mako asked in a small voice. 

Wu smiled. “Of course you can.”


End file.
